Under the Shade of a Tree
by Houlme
Summary: [Multi-shots]"He was truly impressed by the medium's abilities. This woman was not a princess nor was she a queen [...] The young woman never complained or cried once during her trial. She was going under the name of Maya Fey.[...]" After a tiring trial, the Last Rites Prosecutor didn't expect to encounter the medium while he meditated under the shade of a tree.
1. Prelude: Under the Shade of a Tree

_**Told ya I'd do it so here I'm! A short OS of my new found OTP created from nothing but groundless thoughts! Yes, my dears I do ship Nahyuta and Maya SUPER HARD so I decided to make this and hopefully many others in the future! I hope, even though the pairing looks off, you'd take the time to read and enjoy and maybe end up liking this ship! For now, I'm still working on Nichody's OS and started a Klema one! I'm planning on making an Akatsuki no Yona one featuring my otp Jae-ha x Yona (I'm good when it comes to weird ships lmao)! Anyway! I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

 _ **I do not own Ace Attorney but I wish I did!**_

* * *

 ** _Under the Shade of a Tree_**

He was truly impressed by the medium's abilities. This woman was not a princess nor was she a queen. However, her channeling skills were beyond compare. The young woman never complained or cried once during her trial. She was going under the name of Maya Fey.

She nonchalantly stood beside her lawyer at her own trial, claiming to be his co-counsel and assistant. Her robes floating slightly behind her as she lightly tilted her head, her left elbow gently resting on her right forearm, seemingly unfazed by the fact she was being accused of murder. She helped her lawyer and even made jokes, holding on her ever so cheerful personality. The blue-suited attorney never doubted her innocence and as a matter a fact, this belief started to rub into the Last Rites Prosecutor's heart.

Nahyuta was only doing his job but deep down, unconsciously, he ended up believing in the woman's innocence. It was merely a hunch, but the monk thought for a second that his country's legal system could change, that something big was bound to happen, however, his chained heart reminded him of his reality and thus he sank into darkness once more when he thought he saw a ray of hope and light. Sometimes, he wasn't able to control his inner, truest and most sincere emotions. He actually let his mind wander in the middle of a trial, too busy worrying about the High Priest's mindless use of Maya's body. The prosecutor felt himself cringe every time the priest effortlessly threw his leg over his shoulder-product of years of training and self-control-. After the trial, the twenty-five years old prosecutor spotted the medium numerous times, training or eating somewhere. From time to time he would find her accompanied by Her Benevolence who seemed to have taken a liking to her while at other times, the young woman would be with little Ahlbi.

One day, Nahyuta, in quest of a peaceful afternoon of meditation far from the busy bazaar, went through the forest and settled himself under a large tree only meters away from a calm stream. He sat down cross-legged, allowing his mind to take on nature itself. The monk took slow, deep and steady breaths, positioned in a meditating stance, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. His features were serene, his lips unnoticeably parted, granting access to a little more of air for his lungs. He used both his nose and mouth to make the most out of his breathing system. He was sitting, unmoving, his right hand airily clutching to his pants.

His senses were still awake and as sharp as ever, he didn't fail to hear someone's presence near the stream. Nahyuta carefully opened his eyes and saw Maya enjoying her time with the mini-monk in training. The young woman eventually noticed the prosecutor and grinned at him

"Prosecutor Sahdmadhi! Fancy meeting you here!"

Ahlbi stopped swinging his foot in the water right away upon realizing she spoke to the prosecutor

"Miss Fey! A-are you sure you should be talking to him? I-I mean after w-what happened" muttered the child

Ignoring Ahlbi's doubts, Maya stood up and walked toward Nahyuta. The prosecutor slightly tensed up as he didn't expect the woman to gracefully trot toward him in an almost childish fashion with a sweet smile on her face, followed not so long after by the young monk.

"Ms. Fey" gently greeted Nahyuta as he stood up.

"Meditating? Didn't expect any less from you!"

The monk smiled at her "You could always join me. Your presence would be most welcome."

Maya laughed sincerely, letting herself fall on the grass and stirred "I've meditated enough for the day I think! I do have a better idea though! Wanna join us for lunch? Ahlbi and I have plenty!"

Nahyuta didn't reply right away. He only stared down at the medium, disbelief clearly showing in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Maya

Nahyuta blinked a few times but finally gained his composure back

"I am merely surprised by your friendless despite my behavior in court and in interrogatory session. I was prosecuting you quite harshly and yet it seems you don't hold any ill feelings toward me." he explained

Maya stayed silent for a while before bursting out into full laughter. Nahyuta was even more startled, he couldn't guess what the woman was thinking. She really was something. There was something else which surprised him. It was himself and how observant he could be when it came to the village noticed how her shoulders shook when she laughed, how her hair lightly floated against her back and her chest as her cheeks were slightly going pink. He knew it was not a ladylike giggle but it sounded so honest and true. She was so natural, so alive and her childlike behavior was adorable.

Did he just think what he did?

When Maya calmed down, she was smiling "I don't need this kind of resentment in my life. If I ended up hating every prosecutor that thought me guilty of murder I would never see the end of it" then her smile grew bigger "Besides, Nick has always proved my innocence and never stopped believing in me...just as sis' taught him." she finished.

Nahyuta noticed the change in her expression. He also didn't need Ms. Cykes unique sense of hearing to feel the hint of sadness in her voice. Maya's gaze slightly wavered for a second but she came back to her old good self just as swiftly "So yeah! Basically, I don't hate you at all! Sometimes your insults aimed at Nick made him stir up some pretty funny faces, so thanks!" added Maya, her usual grin back on her face.

Nahyuta, who was up until now, finally decided to sit down next to the young woman under Ahlbi's nervous stare "You are a very interesting woman ." confessed the monk

"You bet I'm" answered, Maya

Nahyuta's smile only grew gentler as his eyes looked at her fondly "I would gladly have lunch with the two of you if you are still okay with it. I shall not turn down such a kind offer."

Ahlbi, his anxiety fading gradually, emptied his bag from the food he was holding on to "Then let's dig in!"

The three of them started eating, under the cool refreshing shade of the tree beside the river. It has been a while since Nahyuta ate together with others, enveloped in such a lively and cozy atmosphere. The young woman he met was so good-natured, sincere, full of life and gentle at heart. He hoped to know more about her, and for once he would truly try and not let go.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it guys! I would be happy to know your thoughts about it!~_**


	2. Note 1: The Letter

_Hello again!~ Unbelievable but yes, I'm updating this and making it into a multi-shots after a fruitful conversation with the dear AAHB!~ So here! Hope you'll enjoy it!_

* * *

 ** _Under the Shade of a Tree_**

 ** _Chapter 1:"The letter"._**

"Stop walking back and forth horn head. You are making me sick"

Apollo stopped his anxious walk at the sound of the scornful voice of the young princess, Rayfa.

It has been one year, now, that he left the Wright Anything Agency to inherit the legacy of Durke, the never yielding dragon attorney. The reason behind the red lawyer's fidgeting was actually one of Rayfa's pranks on him.

A week ago, Rayfa stepped upon the attorney's letters to his friends overseas. Not just any letters actually. Those were deliberately unsent and kept by Apollo. Surprisingly enough, most of them were letters to a certain Juniper Woods. Rayfa wondered about the name and against all code of politeness and out of hungry curiosity, she read them all. The content of those letters was absolutely cheesy and stupid. That's what she first thought but deeply she couldn't shake the fact that she felt they were cute. Through all these unsent letters, Apollo was trying to confess his love for this Juniper Woods. Feeling like he would be thankful to her, Rayfa sent the best one to its destined receiver and was looking forward to the lawyer's gratitude.

"Your benevolence, you just sent a letter to Junie. And NOT any letter. One where I freaking confess! How could I not be this damn anxious." desperately cried out Apollo.

"Language Apollo." butted in a lavender-eyed man

"Nahyuta shut up"

Apollo knew he should have been more cautious with his things due to her highness's curious nature but this office was still his dammit.

Nahyuta internally found his foster brother's anxious state hilarious but choose not to show it. The prosecutor was already aware of Apollo's feelings toward Miss Woods.

Apollo was very talkative when he was dead tired and absolutely worn out. Nahyuta always found it enjoyable to extract information and secrets out of him while Apollo lacked any sense of filtering what he thought during these moments. He learned about the existence of Juniper Woods when Apollo was venting about some of his saddest and toughest cases. The lawyer was rambling about how she looked cute, was sincere, kind, sweet, adorable and strong. This endless waterfall of praises was said with the gentlest voice and Nahyuta couldn't help but pick out that Apollo was in love with this woman.

Apollo's heart skipped at least three beats when the bell rang. He knew it was the mailman. He was going mad but there is no turning back anyway. Thanks to Rayfa, he will either get rejected or confessed in return. Either way, his anxiousness would at least be reduced to its usual level.

Rayfa, excited as well, waited impatiently next to her brother who was either meditating or sleeping.

Thinking of the mailman, Nahyuta remembered a conversation he had with Ema when she was still working alongside him. The forensic scientist was fed up with some of Khura'in's obselet habits.

 _"Ugh. Annoying how sometimes even Mr. Wright uses letters to communicate with people overseas. You all do the same here. You obviously have the Internet. Just use freaking emails."_

Ema has always been an interesting person and chatting with her was a real pleasure. Nahyuta would never admit it but at first, he had a slight crush on her. However, things morphed into a solid friendship bond and he started to think of her as some kind of older sister. At first, Ema was a little reserved around him but as time passed she opened up. Sometimes she would rant a lot when something went bad. At others, she would pout and get angry at him. Ema was also a source of endless new knowledge and Nahyuta was glad he could ask her about many things. At least, he was happy to share this "curiosity" trait of character with his sister though in different missed Ema, yes, but one day he would surely visit and meet the famous prosecutor she was complaining about but at the same time gently praised.

"What should I do now?"

Nahyuta's train of thoughts was slashed by Apollo's pitiful question. The lawyer was standing, back to the closed entrance door like an idiot, sweating buckets.

"Go read it. Is there anything else you can do with it besides burning it or using it as toilet paper? It's a letter floor forehead." teased Nahyuta

"Fine," responded Apollo with unneeded determination.

Rayfa followed Apollo with her eyes as he made his way to another room to first read the letter for himself.

She was annoyed to have to wait for another set of minutes for the horn head to read but Nahyuta reminded her that first of all her curiosity was a little out of place and that if she had waited a week, she could wait some minutes more.

The minutes slowly turned into an hour and a half. Rayfa was growing insanely impatient. She was fidgeting a lot, kicking the sofa, sighing incredibly loud and it was affecting Nahyuta's natural calmness. The prosecutor was now unable to meditate and unconsciously tapping his knee with his fingers. Two minutes passed again and the door of Apollo's room slowly opened as if the suspense wasn't already enough.

Apollo walked out of the room holding the letter tightly.

At first, Nahyuta couldn't recognize what came out of the room as he confused Apollo for some kind of insanely red skinned and red clothed monster with horns made of hair. He swore that if they could turn red, they would.

Apollo was blushing so hard it looked like he got a nasty sunburn in the middle of the Sahara.

Rayfa couldn't help but burst out laughing at Apollo's face and fell flat on her back from the sofa.

Nahyuta finally broke the silence by calling out the lawyer's name.

Apollo, still bearing that "omgomgomgomgomg"-look topped with the furious blushing, whispered in a tone of total disbelief "She...She likes me too."

"I guess she does." flatly stated Nahyuta since Apollo made it so obvious.

"You have to thank me for that!" proudly declared Rayfa as she pulled herself up.

Apollo stared into nothingness for a while before hugging up the short princess tightly in the air.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much! It's all thanks to you! Juniper actually likes me back! It's the best day of my life! Thank you Rayfa!" sing-song the lawyer while twirling the girl around in the air as best as he could.

"W-w-w-wha-put me down horn head! How dare you touch me and call me by my name! Show some respect! Put me down this instant! Now!" cried out Rayfa blushing embarrassingly.

With an enormous smile plastered on his face, Apollo put down Rayfa and grinned even wider in the realm of possibility. "Thank you! I'm so glad you did that now!"

Then, Apollo coughed up, positioned himself and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'm Apollo Justice and I'm absolutely, positively fine!"

Nahyuta instinctively covered his ears and so did Rayfa. They loved Apollo but their ears were probably of equal preciousness. In a hurry, Apollo clumsily rushed to his computer. It was the perfect opportunity for him to go to the US for a visit. He had to book himself a plane ticket, now.

Thanks to Apollo's clumsiness and current state of "out of world experience", the letter he held tightly until seconds ago fell to Nahyuta's feet. The young prosecutor picked it up and started reading, Rayfa doing the same over his shoulder.

The content of the letter was written with such pure sincerity and yet so shyly with a very small, cute, round handwriting. The writing paper was by itself chosen wisely with very simple lovely looking flowers, probably claimed from a set of the same papers. Juniper Woods probably loved writing letters.

At first, the young woman wrote about the usual, responding to the previous letter's content like letters should. Halfway through the letter she finally brought up Apollo's confession from his previous letter. She timidly expressed how she was happy he told her so, how she loved his honesty and sincerity and quickly went on rambling mode about what she thought of him. Eventually, the girl shyly confessed that she loved him too, even admitting that has been going on for a very long time now. She thanked him for his letter and wished for him to be healthy and happy, expressing how she wished she could see him soon.

The letter was embarrassing to read and yet very heartwarming. Nahyuta felt a twinge of jealousy toward his best friend. He wished for something like this. For someone too. He started to wish for someone he could call his and only his for some time now. Now that he had the right to. Now that he was free to.

Nahyuta surprised himself. When did he start to wish so hard for something like that? Nahyuta surprised himself, even more, when the memory of the lunch he had, one year ago, with the famous spirit medium, suddenly popped in his mind. Nahyuta closed his eyes for an instant to brush off the thought. Rayfa was now sitting next to him again with an unusual dreamy look on her face.

"What are you thinking of Your Benevo-Rayfa." asked Nahyuta to distract himself.

"Ah?! W-w-what would I be thinking of braid head? Uhm...I mean...I want to live something like this too. Wait. No. Something better. With someone who is not stupid like horn head" blurted out Rayfa as an answer

"Hey. I'm not stupid" defended Apollo from his position.

"Shut up horn head" quickly shot back the princess

Nahyuta smiled at his little sister's confession and kindly patted her head.

"In time you will, I guess."

Suddenly, Apollo swiftly stood up declaring "Aaand booked." The young lawyer got back to his room again to pack. His flight was due tomorrow at noon. He had to prepare.

Nahyuta gazed at Apollo as he made his way to his room, anxious and hesitant.

The night fell on the city. It was still early and the capital was still roaming with activity. The scent of dinner freely floated around the streets, escaping from the houses and inns, tempting. A light wind gently shook things around, caressing the cheeks and hair of whoever was out.

Nahyuta leaned back on his bed, lights out. He wasn't meditating but appeared calm. Indeed, he _appeared_ calm. Truthfully, the young man was having an internal dilemma. Well, it wasn't much of a dilemma actually, but to him, it was. Every time he closed his eyes, ever since he came back from Apollo's office earlier, he would remember that fateful lunch under the tree with the young guide Ahlbi and the beautiful spirit medium Maya Fey. What he felt back then was weird but warm. He was still deeply curious about that woman. He wanted to know more and yet he didn't try to.

Yes, what happened after their unexpected meeting was nothing more than unraveling mysteries and a total turnabout of his kingdom's history. Things were busy and hectic. Yet, he didn't forget that woman and the important role she held in his kingdom's revolution but also the feeling of her gaze on him. And yet again. He didn't try to learn more. Nahyuta scolded himself and felt ashamed. Back then, he swore he wouldn't let go and try to get to know her but the cowardice he thought he defeated seemed to have grown deeper that he thought it was. Apollo freed him, yes. Phoenix saved him, yes. But it looked like a little of this cowardice of his, implanted by Ga'ran, remained in his heart. He felt doubtful. He thought and thought again but by the time the sun rose, Nahyuta quickly grabbed his own computer and frantically tapped on the keyboard.

Apollo woke up early to finalize his preparation and to take care of whatever was left to be taken care of. He excitedly ate his breakfast. After taking a quick shower and dressing up, Apollo took care of telling his former boss about his arrival through a phone call. Afterward, the lawyer grabbed his keys and some snacks and headed for the airport.

Around 10 am, Apollo was at destination. He chooses to register and patiently wait for his flight. To pass time, the red lawyer brought a book with him. He flatly took the book out of his bag and started reading it.

Minutes passed and suddenly, Apollo felt that another traveler soon sat down next to him. Out of politeness, Apollo lifted up his head to greet him but as he did so, his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Nahyuta? What are you doing here?" asked the lawyer in total disbelief.

The prosecutor didn't he only gave him a small smile.

* * *

 _Done!~ I hope you liked this chapter guys! Review and fav'! We can always chat about headcanons!~_


	3. Note 2: The visit

_Hey guys! I know I've taken so long and stuff but I'm currently writing another multishot fanfic about the otome game Prince of Stride (which I didn't play because it's in freaking Japanese). It's super long and a lot of work (for the moment it's worth 70+ pages and I have yet to finish and re-read the whole thing). However, I'm making a pause for the moment and switch between writing and mostly, drawing. Anyway, this chapter is pretty short and while finishing some ideas and the likes popped up for the rest of the fanfic. Well, I hope you'll like it anyway! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Under the shade of a Tree**_

 _ **The visit**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Is it true?"

Just as Phoenix Wright was about to take a sip of his coffee, Trucy threw herself over his shoulders, embracing him from behind, making her father almost spilling the content of his cup over his suit. Merely seconds after his daughter's blatant entrance, Athena Cykes, young attorney at law, smashed both of her palms onto her boss's desk. "Is it true that Apollo is coming?!" shouted the lawyer. Phoenix feared he lost his sense of hearing at that point. Wright placed the cup on his desk and brought his hands up to his ears, massaging them carefully. "Yes, Apollo is coming, you didn't need to shout it out to my ears." complained Phoenix.

Upon hearing the attorney's confirmation, the two girls jumped in excitement, obviously overjoyed by the news. Afterwards, Athena and Trucy left the office as fast as they came in order to announce it to absolutely everyone they knew and prepare for their friend's arrival. Phoenix watched them leave, sighing, with a smile playing on his face. He was as happy as his daughter and his protégé to welcome back the awkward red-clothed lawyer. Apollo has always been a wonderful and impressive fellow. The boy went through lots of things ever since they met and surely even before but he was determined, fair and lawful. The young lady was honest and kind-hearted, Phoenix couldn't help but be proud of him, like a father would be proud of his son. He was gratified to know that he watched over Apollo since his debut as a lawyer. Now, that same Apollo who was barely making it out alone during his first trial, yet, managed to overthrow a whole juridical system, uncover the secrets of a twenty-three years old long silence and live up to a legend's expectations. From what he heard of him through his numerous letters and emails, his law office was doing well and was getting famous. More and more lawyers started to leave the shadows and brought up their profession to light. Those who fled the country returned and many law offices opened again. Phoenix couldn't be any happier to know about Khur'ain's improvements toward the law field and was glad that what was supposed to be a simple tourist's visit turned out to be helpful for a whole country. Today, Phoenix was glad he would get to see Apollo after so long.

"What are you grinning at Fraulein?" whispered Klavier Gavin, former rock star and famously great prosecutor, to one Ema Skye's ear.

The forensic shivered at the voice, playfully elbowing the man in the stomach. Actually, she was holding herself back from laughing at her phone. Ever since Ema came back from Khur'ain, she often, if not every day, chatted with her former temporarily boss, Nahyuta Sahdmadhi. She always found it fun, talking to him and was pretty happy to answer each of his almost child-like questions about science. His messages were rather plain and serious or sometimes just, simply ridiculous but overtime she discovered the man to be actually very teasing and playful, sometimes even sneaking stupid pictures of Apollo to her. Ema was quite happy with the relationship she had with Nahyuta. Once they erased the wall between boss and employee, it almost resembled the one she had with her older sister. "Oh, talking to prosecutor Sahdmadhi? You two seem to be good friends." commented Klavier while resting his chin on top of Ema's head. Ema giggled "Damn yes we are. We are close in age and he is actually pretty kind you know?" Klavier only humpfed and made a fake pouting face, unseen by his Fraulein. "Wait, don't tell me you are jealous?" asked Ema teasingly. "Of course I'm Fraulein! How could I not be jealous when my adorable Fraulein speaks nicely of another guy, literally right under my nose?" complained Klavier. "Oh my God, idiot glimmerous fop!" jokingly answered the forensic. Ema laughed out loud and gave him another smack with her elbow. Despite the pain from her playful hit, Klavier fondly gazed at his girlfriend, glad that he got to meet the true Ema. The Ema who loved and enjoyed life to its fullest. The honest Ema. Truthfully, Klavier and her had been dating for more than one year. When she successfully passed the forensic exam, Klavier has been the first one to congratulate her, using every means to get his hands on the results before everyone else. At first, she didn't want to admit it but Klavier had been very supportive and encouraging. She understood that he wasn't just about sass and looks but also someone of high morals and values and a loyal friend. She finally grew used to his flirting and overcame her bitterness after realizing she achieved her lifelong dream. When Klavier showed Ema her results she couldn't help but burst into tears while the prosecutor never stopped congratulating her and telling her how proud he was. She warmed up to him and harvested feelings for him, finally understanding that all Klavier's advances up until now were genuine and sincere. She was glad and was living the happiest time of her life. The rockstar prosecutor was also the one who got her the opportunity to work overseas with the help of Edgeworth so as to help her gain valuable experience and show the advantages of forensic science. Ema was thankful for it and didn't have any regrets about her time alongside prosecutor Sahdmadhi. She thought of him as a gentle soul and understood where he was coming from every time he scolded her for getting way too emotionally involved during trials. Ema also remembered her relief when Apollo and Nahyuta finally closed the huge gap that formed between them. She got the opportunity to meet so many people she didn't see for so long and gained a formidable friend in Nahyuta.

"By the way fop, could you please take me to the airport?" requested the scientist.

"Airport? Let me guess. Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, ja?"

"Yep. He is with Apollo. It's been a while so...can you?"

"Anything for my Fraulein obviously." grinned Klavier.

"Uhm...I'm still pretty clueless about the reason that got you to accompany me, Nahyuta." stated Apollo with a slight look of confusion.

Ever since they got on the plane and arrived, Nahyuta was unusually quiet. Apollo had long given up on asking him the reasons behind his sudden decision but now it was just too strange. "Nahyuta, I'm talking to you." sighed the horned lawyer. Moments ago, the prosecutor was on his phone and in the blink of an eye, as soon as he put it back in his inner pocket, he became lost in thought. Whatever he was thinking about must really be troubling him. Eventually, his features relaxed slightly and he came back to reality. "Apollo, I'd gladly give you an answer but I'm still actually looking for one myself. I just….felt like I had to come. The Holy Mother probably guided my choice into the right direction." replied the prosecutor. Apollo looked at him with a blank face "I-I see.". ' _The Holy Mother should probably guide to a hospital'_ Both men walked through the endless airport to the exit. Apollo was glad to finally come _home_. Part of himself felt like Juniper's letter was just an excuse for finally visiting. He would go see everyone, including Clay. He had to talk to Clay. Even if Clay wouldn't answer him, Apollo had to go to talk to him and bring him nice flowers kindly recommended by Junie. He would also be able to see Trucy. He has seen her once after settling in Khur'ain. He met Trucy and Lamiroir, it was enough for him to finally know everything and fully take off the veil that had covered his identity and past since his childhood. He had names, faces, bonds, and one, true, big family. Apollo came to the realization that now he was truly happy and in terms with himself, his past, his present, and future. He knew who he was and where he was going.

The reunion has been a joyous one. Everyone who has been able to attend was present. Phoenix's office was crowded, threatening to burst if it was possible. While Simon tried his best to avoid social interaction, Trucy was meddling here and there with everyone. Klavier, alongside Ema was happy to see his rival lawyer again and meet the ever so famous last rite prosecutor who actually confessed listening to his music. He was even more surprised when Nahyuta asked him to teach him how to play guitar. Even though Phoenix was internally moping about how much cleaning he was destined to do, he was actually having fun, chatting with his childhood friends and reminiscing about the old days like the old man he wasn't. Actually, the thing that made him truly happy was the relationship between his daughter and Apollo. As if they didn't already look like siblings to everyone, their bond was as unbreakable as the one he witnessed between Maya and the late Mia. The lawyer felt a little down knowing the spirit medium could not grace them with her presence.

"By the way Apollo…" brought up Athena with a mischievous smile. "Why did you decide to suddenly visit? Any particular reason?"

Apollo _knew_ something like this would happen. Athena was too clever and too loud for her own good. The red-clothed lawyer gulped and avoided the young woman's gaze.

"Err-Well, I haven't seen everyone for a looong time and there's Clay-"

"It's because of a letter he received from Miss Woods." curtly stated Nahyuta, his eyes smiling in his stead him.

"Oh my _gosh_ Nahyuta! You don't talk during a whole flight and when you open your mouth it's to say _this_?" shouted Apollo, clearly horrified.

Athena's eyes were sparkling "She did it! She finally did it! I'm so proud of my Junie!" she jumped.

Apollo's face, once again, matched his clothes. He knew how every, single, living soul in this office, would never, ever let him get out of this alive.

"Speaking of which…" pondered Klavier "Isn't she late?".

Everyone grew quiet, looking back and forth at each other until Athena exclaimed. "Ah! I forgot to mention...She isn't in town for the moment...told me Robin dragged her on a trip something."

Apollo was dejected. He wasn't only looking forward to visiting Clay's grave or his friends...his main goal was to meet Juniper after all and yet, he won't be able to for the moment. Suddenly, performed a magic trick to catch everyone's attention, with her magic panties.

"I've got an idea." she declared proudly with a radiant grin. "Say, Athena, do you happen to know the place where they went?"

Athena pondered a moment before it hit her. "Oh yes! Yes! Robin wanted to learn more about spirit mediums! She said she read old records about them and thus decided to visit Kurain village!" then the ginger lawyer faced Apollo again "You know that place well, right?".

Apollo nodded "Well yeah...kind of. What's the point?". The young magician's grin grew wider "Why won't you go there and surprise her? She may be aware that you are back but wouldn't be just _romantic_ to go see her in person! Knowing that your loved couldn't wait-"

"I get it, I get it, please stop." pleaded Apollo.

Nahyuta was deeply interested in the idea. He listened to the siblings' exchange intently, a hand playing with his prayer beads.

"I shall come with you then." announced the prosecutor.

Ema shook her head. "Ah no. You shouldn't, it's a reunion between _lovers._ " she explained with a teasing tone.

Nahyuta didn't budge. "I never visited the village. It's my duty to do so as my family's history is connected to it."

Simon, who was silent for most of the little welcome party eventually spoke up. "Sad Monk has a point. He is free to do as he wants, anyway."

Athena pouted and scolded the older prosecutor "You are no fun you know."

Apollo let out a long tired sigh. "You're all sounding as if you were planning my wedding...dang. Nahyuta come if you want. Miss Fey lives there anyway."

The only sound of this name sends soft shivers to Nahyuta. That's what he was _really_ striking for.

"Well, if it's settled with you guys, could you give this to Pearls. She forgot this book last time she visited," asked Phoenix as he handed a children's book to Apollo.

Apollo accepted the book and nodded. "Well...we'll be going after I visit Clay's grave in the morning I guess."

Later that night, excitement and anticipation kept Nahyuta awake. He was strangely looking forward to sunrise. He was already curious to know more about how his brother grew up in this country he didn't know much about. But, what attracted him the most was Kurain Village. What was it like? Did it resemble his country? What was its history? How did women become spirit mediums there? To what extent was this village be so important that he was recorded in this country's history? Kurain village seemed to hold a deep, profound, complicated and unique story. And so was Maya Fey, the woman he was strangely eager to meet.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer and start focus on Nahyuta lmao._


End file.
